


Heavy the Head

by firefly124



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Sam Winchester Creations Challenge 2018, Spoilers for 13X23, immediately before start of poem, spoilers for 13x22
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 22:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: Each resurrection brings a responsibility.





	Heavy the Head

Back from the dead. Again.  
Makes Sam wish  
He could ever be  
Allowed to rest.  
  
The looks of relief  
From Dean  
From Mom  
From Cas  
Almost make it worth it.  
  
The look of gratitude  
From Jack  
Makes Sam wish  
He’d told the kid  
Everything.  
  
There’s always a price  
And this one may be  
Too high.  
  
Then they’re home.  
Everyone safe.  
Too good to be true.  
  
Of course it was.  
  
Seeing Jack’s grace stolen,  
Seeing Dean blink away,  
Makes Sam wish  
That he’d been wrong.  
That he could rest.  
Ever.


End file.
